


Cardiff

by dumbanduntalented



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cardiff, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Tense, before a show, but i hope also kind of sweeT, enjoyed writing this, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbanduntalented/pseuds/dumbanduntalented
Summary: Phil is having a hard time before ii show and Dan is there to make him feel alright again.





	Cardiff

"Phil, where are you? The show is literally starting now."

  
Their staff all had the same panicky expression on their faces. That was not good. Where the fuck was he?

  
Then the door flew open.

  
Dan could die from the overwhelming relief he felt when he saw Phil storming across the room to him.

  
"I am so sorry. I couldn't find my socks anywhere."

  
"You what?"

  
"I . . . We must have thrown them behind a wardrobe or something earlier."

  
Was he hinting that it was technically Dan's fault? Maybe it was. Whatever. He was here now. That was all that mattered.

  
"Please, never do that again. I was about to have a stroke."

  
"Sorry," he muttered under his breath as a lady did her best to pin a mic to his clothes.

  
His face was flushed. He must have been running. What a loser. He messed up his hair even.

  
Dan quickly solved the issue and then slid his hand down Phil's cheek in a light caress, a message that he was fine and everything was fine.

  
At least it made Phil smile. That was definitely a win but it didn't even reach his eyes properly. He saw it in the way he held himself all rigid and tense that he was still freaking out.

  
"Phil," he called his name, drawing his attention to his face.

He looked at him with this quite request to do something about this.

Dan knew how much this meant to them both and stress was a factor that they needed to overcome to give people the best show.

  
This was how they worked. Like a little boat swinging up and down in the waves. One of them was always down, the other up - balancing it back to normal.

  
Dan had a lifetime of experience with this, so unsurprisingly, when he wrapped his fingers firmly but gently around Phil's cold hands, he already felt some of the tension leave Phil's body.

  
"We are here to have fun."

  
"Fun?"

  
"Yes, you moron. Fun," he smiled.

  
He watched him intently. It was like they were the only people in the room - in the entire universe.

  
"I am going to throw up," Phil said in a small voice and Dan wanted to kiss him.

  
"No, you're not. You're going to be just fine," he promised, his thumb drawing circles on the back of his palm. Their hands fit so well.

  
"But I feel so sick, Dan. What if I pass out in front of all these people"?

  
"Phil," he snapped, wondering where all the softness has gone.

  
"I'm such a weak person,” he uttered and it broke Dan’s heart.

  
“Why can't I be like you? Why am I like this? How come you are not having a melt down every other day? Why is it always me who’s a mess"?

  
"Phil, you are everything but weak," he said and released Phil's hands just so he could hold his face.

  
"I am, Dan. I've always been the weaker out of us."

  
Did he not realize how untrue that was?

  
He kissed him. The show could wait. Everything could fucking wait.

  
Phil had no idea. He was a stupid idiot - not seeing how his strength was the one thing Dan loved him for the most. That neither of them would be anywhere near to this utopian life without him being so fucking strong.

  
"You are wrong, baby. You are the strongest person I know."


End file.
